Moonlight
by Blackenflames
Summary: Me and my cousin fell into a well...That we thought was an erben legend. Well apparently not. When we got there we were on a search for the Shikon jewel but we got separated by Sesshomaru! Why can't I go back with Kagome?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Little things about Kaina:**

She lives alone in a small crappy house that is very secured. Why you may ask well you find out a little later during the chapters. The only relative that she truly knows is her cousin Kagome and her family. Kaina slacks off during homework because she thinks its pointless to do something that is too easy for her to do. Most of Kagome group get on her for that, repeatedly saying each day that she needs to do better in school. But of course it only come out the other ear for Kaina.

Kaina is only true when it comes to Kagome or some else but I'm not going to tell Muahaha. Kaina cares for Kagome and usually helps her with homework when coming in and out of the sacred well. Kagome was utterly surprise of how Kaina is so smart and so were her friends but that takes awhile for them to realize that.

for description fo Kaina got to my profil K :3

Closes pics i can find to describe Kaina :3

.


	2. Chapter 2 Not until today

**A/N hey guys this is my first Inuyasha Story. I'm going to do my very best to keep order on the Episodes!**

**Give me all your support if your wanting this to continue! Please do it soon!**

* * *

><p>I was cleaning my room like my mom would have told me to do in the past. I raised my arms so that the blue zebra blanket will float up, and then slowly it fell down. Pulling up the biggest cover that was for the top, everything was almost perfect. Kagome my cousin said she was going to meet me in McDonalds with her friends. I grabbed my cell-phone that was on top of my black dresser. I texted Kagome that I was on my way there.<p>

I slipped on my converse that was against the crack concrete wall. I took a few steps to the mirror and looked at my coal black hair that was long but was cut to many layers. I pulled out the drawer and got out the straighter, seeing the tips starting to pop out. I plugged it on the wall, at once the red light went on. Straightening my raven hair I stared at my sapphire eyes, going to my paper pale skin, I was very fit and in 1st in track, second was Kagome. I was known to fight like a dude when got myself into a fight with some 7th grade boys. I wasn't very sociable…probably because I have scary and serious face on. I switched off the flat iron.

I walked out of my room and closed the door, speeding my pace down the tight, small blank hallway. There was no decoration or anything in my house, everything was empty expect my room of course. I unlock the many silver locks on my wooden door for safety reasons in my past. The bright sun welcomed me with a bright annoying hello. I had a red & black stripe shirt, with gray skinny jeans. I wasn't wearing the school green and white girl's uniform was because I had skipped school again . I do this often, the classes are so boring, that I already know everything. I listen to my I pod as I walked on the side walk of Tokyo, Japan.

I pushed open the door to McDonald's hearing the chattering of many people. I found Kagome with her group of friends beside the window. Hearing the door open Kagome waved her hand "Hey, Kaina!" she smiled, holding a hamburger. The rest spotted me and smiled with Kagome "Hey Kaina, How's it going?" Yuka gave a wide smile. I know there trying to do there best to get to know me better or find something juicy about it but as usual I nod my head and sit in the middle between Arimi and Kagome.

"Hey Kaina, my mom wants you to come over for dinner with us" Kagome said munching on her hamburger as though everything is normal.

"Kaina, are you sick you've missed been missing school alot! Its not gonna look good on your record in trying to go to a good high school ." Yuka stated putting on her motherly face. I've been getting those faces a lot this past year. They all want to watch out for me, giving their sympathy here and there, its really getting annoying now.

**~XXX~**

After the awkward "hanging-out" I endured I stuck my hands in my pockets following behind Kagome silently. "hey, Kaina, Do you want to sleep over" Kagome spoke breaking the silence once again.

I nodded my head in response "sure"

"Tomorrow your going to school with me, whether you want it or not" She lectured

"sure" I repeated kicking a rock.

"Hey, cheer up Kaina, everyone is doing there best to see that smile of your_

"I'm tired of there sympathy."

"Kaina_ their just trying to help…"

**~XXX~**

Next day

I slept over at Kagome's house today to make sure I went to school this time. The alarm screamed a beeping noise causing me to jerk back up. "Come-on, Kaina get dressed" She ordered throwing the uniform at me. I never like the uniform the skirt was way to short. I dressed myself as fast as any girl can put their clothes on! As soon I had my clothes on, I dashed out the room along with Kagome behind me, saying quick good-byes to her mom. Once we were out of the house we slowed our pace, when we spotted Sota by the sacred well holding ...what i believe is cat food i'm hoping. Me and Kagome didn't believe the stories about it.

_That is until today_

"Hey what are doing" Kagome asked

"Nothing" Sota answered nervously

"Your not suppose to be playing in there" Kagome said eyeing more closely.

I would have said that we were going to be late for school and lets leave already BUT that means more time in school. I wished i would have said "we were going to be late cause...

"I'm not, its the cat" Sota protested.

"Did he go down to the well" she asked.

"Lets find that fat cat already" I said walking inside the little "Shack" I like to call it.

"Boooya" Sota's voice echoed.

"I don't know where eles he could be" He said getting a little fustrated.

"Than go down their" Kagome said bluntly. I couldnt agree more i thought.

"But why do i have to be the one?" He asked looking down at the well.

"Because your the one looking for it" Kagome stated.

A scatching noice came from the well.

"AHHHH,SOMETHING'S DOWN THERE!" Sota scrambled behind Kagome. Its probably the cat...obivoisly.

"Uh yah the cat" She reminded him staring bordly down the well. All for this STUPID CAT...I went down the steps that led to the well, Kagome followed behind me, she's probably having the same feeling of wanting to get this cat mystery over with.

We both stopped...its coming from the well? Kagome being first to scream of the loud noise.

_Stupid Cat!_

She picked up Booya his fat body jiggling in the air.

"You make fun of me when i'm scared but you went all Ahh" Sota mimicked

"Well, look whose talking Mr. Why do i have to go?"

I leaned against the well as the two went on arguing.

A clawing sound contioned inside the well, me and both of Sota looked at it. I stepped back hearing a pierce noise coming from the inside.

"Kagome... look behinde you!" The Well began to rumble, I would have runned away but it was already to late. White hand grabbed Kagome pulling me with her! Booya fell to the floor completely unharmed..._once again I HATE THAT CAT!_

**~XXX~ **

_We fell deep into the "well. Someone was holding on to us. This women with no SHIRT dragging us with her to who knows where! _

"YOU HAVE IT DONT YOU" The centipede women asked focusing more on Kagome than to me.

_"Give it to me" She licked her cheek._

"Kagome give this Bitch whats she want" I shouted squirming to get away.

_"What are doing Let, Go!" She pushed her hand to the womens face, A pink glow imerge from her hand._

_"Wretched girl I must have the Sacred jewel!" She fell below from us._

_"Sacred Jewel" We said in unison. _

* * *

><p><em>PRESS THE BUTTON<em>

_YAH YOU!_

_I'LL GIVE SEXY SESSHOMARU_

_for the day hmm :3_


	3. Chapter 3 Miss Centipede

A/N

WOW HAVEN'T WROTE FOR A LONG TIME FOR MOONLIGHT

anyways Hope you guys enjoy this long chapter.

and have a merry christmas

:)

* * *

><p>That just did not just happen! My heart was beating loud but for some odd reason something inside of me was calm. I turned my head to Kagome, hopefully not to find the centipede next to me. Kagome was panting all so loudly as if she was going to have a heart attack right now<p>

"K-Kagome?" I asked

"We must have hit our heads" She thought weakly

"That's your explanation, WE BOTH SAW THAT…THAT…THAT NAKED BOOB LADY OR MAN!" I yelled.

"SO what's your explanation?" She snapped.

She had me there. Maybe a ghost, no it seemed more than that.

"Demonic "I spoke.

"D…demonic why would you say that, I was hoping you say ghost that would have at least sounded less scary" She trembled.

"Well for one… one of her arms is right there" I pointed

"EHHHH" Kagome shrieked going to the corner of the well.

"Call Sota or your grandpa!"

"Right, SOTA GET GRANDPA!" She hollered but only an echo. Wait something isn't right, I hear birds chirping and the sky. Didn't the shrine have a roof and if so where is it?

"Kagome?"

"I guess we're going to have to climb." She sighed grabbing a vine that was tangled with the other strands of leaves.

"C'mon" She ordered. I silently followed behind her trying to keep my thoughts away from the movie THE RING.

"Sota probably took off that little" Kagome's muttering faded. I looked up and saw two butterflies floating down a white and a blue butterfly. The blue butterfly went down farther to the well and gently land on my shoulder.

"Pretty" I grinned.

**~XXX~**

Kagome pulled me up from the well about ready to shout at Sota for being cat. I was too but I don't think that going to happen.

"Kagome where are we!" I gasped.

"What?" she said with confused look. I slightly turned her head for her to face the back.

"I could be wrong but I don't think were not in Tokyo anymore"

"Nah Really" I said rolling my eyes.

"Grandpa, Mom" Kagome called out into the peaceful forest.

"Let's walk around and see if we find anything that we remember that can lead us home" I suggested.

"That's good idea" She smiled.

We started to call out Sota and Grandpa but no response. All I can hear is the whistling of the birds.

"It's like the shrine isn't even here" murmured.

"The tree! I remember that's our way home" Kagome breathed with relief. I felt disappointed I was really hoping to have somehow ended up anywhere that wasn't Tokyo.

"Let's go!" She smiled widely running towards the sacred tree.

"Coming" I said flatly, running after her. Pushing the bushes to the side I spotted Kagome standing their frozen.

"He Kagome what's wrong"

"Look" She pointed.

A boy with white hair and dressed in a red garment was pinned to the tree with an arrow.

"Is that a boy?"

"I don't know it has ears though, you think he's one of those shows True and Freaky?" I asked. Kagome began to walk closer.

"HEY WAIT KAGOME THAT IS NOT SMART"

"I just want to get a closer look" She said curiously.

"Yah curiosity killed the cat" I phrased.

"Hey there…watcha doing?" She asked stupidly to the white hair boy.

"Uh I don't know Kagome nailed to a freaken tree!" I said closing my eyes.

"He has dog ears" Kagome said with amazement. Dog ears? That is weird.

"Really?" I asked opening one eye.

"Now whose curious" She smirked.

I couldn't help myself to climb the tree and follow her. I carefully balanced myself and stood beside to her.

"I think I wanna touch them" She said squeezing the tiny gray ears. She took a long moment of squeezing them.

"Now that, that is out of my system" She sighed. She had an urge to squeeze dog ears?

"Kagome your weird" I laughed.  
>She stared up at me with an astonished look.<p>

"Did you just laugh?"

"I can't laugh" I said managing to control my giggles.

"It's just been a long time"

In the distance, a group of men with weapons threw arrows at us. They were dressed as if they were from a village.

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" I screamed putting my body in front of her.

_I can't afford to loose anyone else _

**~XXX~**

Bowed and tied together me and Kagome were glared at by very angry villagers.

"You didn't have to tie us up you know" Kagome frowned trying to untie herself.

The crowed whispered among each other.

"This is pissing me off" I growled remembering the neighbors when they heard about the tragic.

"Make way for high priestess Kaeda" The man with a short robe announced.

"Now what" I groaned of annoyance.

An old wrinkled old lady with white hair that was in a pony tail walked up to us. She had a bowl in her hand and took out…dust? She started throwing it at us which hurt like hell!

"Demon be gone!"

"Hey! Hey!" Kagome said.

"WERE NOT A DEMON" I said after.

"A ye not then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?" She question.

"They could be spies from another village" The man whispered to Kaeda.

A village? This doesn't sound right at all. If we are in Tokyo then that means were in federal Japan?

"In that case, they be fools. Who would invade such a poor village?" She said staring back at us. Her eyes turned to Kagome and then slowly to me

"Let me have a good look of the both of you" She said touching Kagome's face first.

She said to Kagome about being a half wit. I had to bite my lip.

"And you… you look like her but with more of a serious face and a darker aura. Are you a witch?"

"What did you just call me" I seethed.

She looked back a Kagome with eyes wide "It's there but I don't know why?"

"What's in her?" I asked.

"I shall explain in my home, untie the two girls" The priestess commanded.

**~XXX~**

Lady Kaeda stirred some stew that taste surprisingly delicious. Her home wasn't big it was really small but it was enough for one person.

"Forgive us, we see now that you mean no harm, in these trouble times of war no strangers may be welcomed among us without deep trust" She said handing Kagome a bowl of stew.

"We really aren't in Tokyo are we" Kagome replied out loud.

No, we are in Tokyo but just in the past were demons lurk around. If that's the case are there any demons in our modern day world? If not what happen to them? Was it like the dinosaurs? So many questions pop in to my head.

"T-O-K-Y-O, I'd never heard of it. Is that where your people from" Kaeda pronounced slowly, thinking of it as a village.

"Uh YAH, So we best get going" She said having no clue on how we're going to get back. Kaeda stared at Kagome for long time then turned heard to look at me.

"Are you two sisters?" She asked.

"Were cousins" I said shortly.

"Hmm…you two look a lot alike except for your eyes. I never scene eyes that were so dark blue" She admired.

"Err...Thanks" I didn't know how any way to respond. Banging of bells erupt the awkward conversation. Breaking of woods snapped. We rush out the little hut immediately.

"What's going on" Kaeda said

A gust of smoke was in the air but behind the smoke was the Centipede. It was holding on to a horse with its strong jaw. It then swipes the screaming villagers with its long green tail. I shivered at the thought of insects. She drops the dead horse trying to aim it as.

"It's that thing!" Kagome said holding onto Lady Kaeda.

"I believe it's a centipede" I stated.

"WHATEVER" Kagome snapped.

"**_GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!" _**It roared. Like a snake it wields its body down as if it was gliding in the air.

It targeted its body at us luckily missing us. It sweeps at us trying to grab us like a bird for a worm.

"It said Sacred Jewel" Kaeda was aghast.

"where ye it still?"

"I have no idea, I mean I heard of Jewel but I…"

Sacred Jewel, the centipede thinks Kagome has it but she doesn't…does she? There was a twinkle of light shimmering on Kagome's waist. Can that be it?

**"I MUST HAVE THE JEWEL I MUST" **It roared turning in such speed you can almost say it's a tornado.

Kagome looked at it sharply both having the same idea on who it's after.

"Kagome" I said about to tell her to make a run for it.

"I know" She said curtly.

Two middle aged men came in front of us with sweat and blood on the skin.

"Spars, arrows, nothing works!"

"We must lure it to the drie well" Kaeda said looking more like a warrior than ever.

"The drie well? Kagome question.

"In the forest of Inuyasha" She described.

The well we climbed out of! We can bribe it over there.

"Which way is the forest" I demanded.

"Where the light shining? Right" Kagome said running toward the white spotted light.

I stole a bow and arrow from a man before running after Kagome.

"HEY!" The man yelled

"I'm gonna borrow this, K" I smiled bleakly chasing after Kagome.

"Wait!" Kaeda cried.

**~XXX~**

I caught up with Kagome without trouble. I was grateful for track and gym class and I shall never ever complain if I make it of this alive.

"KAINA, what are you doing following me, It's after me!" She shouted.

"You're going to need help defending yourself against that beast" I said pulling out the bow and arrow.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Kagome panted.

"Before the tragic of my family, I took something similar classes using a bow and arrow, but it was more advance than a stick and string." I replied setting the arrow up.

"Someone will save us, right" Kagome said.

"They got to, or it's dead meat for us" I said bluntly.

"GRANDPA, MOM, ANYBODY, Whoever you are please somebody help us!" Kagome cried.

The moment Kagome cried, something awaken. We sprinted up the hill where the white light was.

**"GIVE IT TO ME" **The beast howled, sliding easily up the hill.

"I told you I don't have it" Kagome whimpered. The centipede was going for a dive on us.

"KAGOME" I screamed pushing her out of the way.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Kagome shrieked sliding toward the tree of Inuyasha. I pulled myself up from the ground blocking the dirt with my arm.

"Hello Kikyo, playing with bugs now are we" Inuyasha spoke. I turned over and found Inuyasha alive! Wait did he just called Kagome Kikyo?

"So you're alive?" Kagome asked gazing up at Inuyasha.

"Why taking so long to kill it, just do her like you did me." He smirked.

This is bad. Kagome needs to move and not have a conversation with Inuyasha. I tried to use the arrow but the bow broke and it's pretty useless without it.

"You look pretty dumb their Kikyo letting that girl…wait she looks like you Kikyo, is she your apprentice?" He question.

The name Kikyo is getting on my nerves and I already can tell it's getting on Kagome's nerve too.

"That does it, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo whoever she is; she's not me because my name is…"

"_She's here_"

"KAGOME RUN!" I screamed. I fling the arrow at the beast watching it hit its side. The arrow turns a blue and dark purple color. The beast shrieked glaring its eyes back on me.

If I only had another arrow, I maybe could have killed it. A stomping of villagers rushed beside me caring more weapons. They hurl arrows at the monster attaching to its flesh.

"GOOD, NOW PULL" The man ordered.

"That's pretty pathetic Kikyo, even your apprentice showed more strength than you" He said looking down on Kagome.

"I'M NOT KIKYO!" Kagome shouted rising from the ground.

"I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT HER, WHOEVER HER IS!" She said walking closer to him.

"AND I'M SAYING YOU GOTTA BE HER BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT THEIRS NO WAY YOU CAN SMELL SO…" He sniffed.

"Your not her" He said with shocked eyes.

"Yah and I am not her fucken apprentice either." I growled walking beside Kagome.

"I know my name is Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E" She emphasis on her name.

"Your right, Kikyo was cuter" He muttered.

"So who are you then" He asked harshly to me.

"I'm her cousin, who the hell is Ki" I was unable to finish my sentence. The centipede lady grabbed hold of me and Kagome. Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha hair while I was holding on to Kagome.

"AHHHHHHHH LET GO OF US!" Me and Kagome screamed in unison.

"OW OW YOU LET GO OF ME." Inuyasha cried.

**"THE SACRED JEWL"**

**"**LET GO OF US!" We both cried extending our hand at the same time. A pink color and blue color sparked. I couldn't tell what happen but at least the centipede was farther back.

"That happen before at the well" Kagome said gazing at her hand.

"You did it too!" She gasped realizing the same thing happen to me.

"But how did we do it though?" I asked.

"Kagome! Your side is glowing!" I exclaimed.

"SO is yours!" she pointed back. The Centipede flew over to us and ripped open Kagome's side!

"Kagome!" I cried.

**"WHAT ONLY HALF OF THE SACRED JEWEL, WHERE IS THE OTHER HALF" **It shrieked.

Crap please don't tell me it's inside of me! It twisted its to look at me with pure black eyes.

**"I SEE YOU HAVE THE OTHER HALF!**

It came toward me the same it did to Kagome! It chewed off my left side. The opened womb burned instantly. The jewel was flying in the air and was about to land to Centipede. I took hold of it before it can snatch it away.

I fell to the floor with a hard thump. The jewel started to glow brightly. Like a magnet it attached itself with its other half. The whole jewel was with Kagome. The centipede shows no need to come kill me. It race to Kagome twisting its body around them tightly.

**"I HEARD THAT A HALF DEMON BRAT WAS AFTER THE SACRED JEWEL**"

"That's all need to kick your scalely hi, anything more than that would be a waste of my time" He retort

"Listen you talk big but can you back it up" Kagome said clutched to Inuyasha.

"Can you or not" I snarled.

**"WHAT CAN HE DO STRAPPED DOWN LIKE THAT, YOU'RE POWERLESS TO STOP ME"** The centipede laughed, gulping down the sacred jewel.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Inuyasha screamed.

If that's a super boost for demons than it's going to be even harder to kill it! Her chopped off arms began to glow a bright red, rearming itself back to its body. It shredded off its skin looking even more uglier.

**"FINALLY MY POWER IS COMPLETE!"**

The centipede squeezed Kagome tighter. I never felt so helpless than what happen that day.

"KAGOME" I cried once more.

"Hey can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked

"Huh" Kagome gasped.

The arrow is what bow Inuyasha to the tree. If she can pull it out then Inuyasha will be release. If that's so doesn't that mean Inuyasha wants the jewel too? Should Kagome risk that chance?

"Look can you pull out this arrow or not" He repeated again.

"I…I don't know" She admitted.

"Nay Child once the arrow is removed than Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all" Kaeda said jumping off her horse.

"Don't be stupid you old hag, At least with me you have a chance or else that thing is going to eat you" He said.

"What about you are you ready to die yet?" He asked darkly to Kagome.

"KAGOME! PULL OUT THE ARROW" I ordered. She nodded her head softly to me and reached for the arrow. She pulled it out ruff causing a pink explosion to appear. The arrow crumbled to pieces as if it was never there.

Please tell me we choose the right choice to let him free.

"HAHAHAHAHAAH" Inuyasha laughed evilly

"Yah we totally fucked up" I muttered


End file.
